Podcast X Sonic the hedgehog
by Rayman20
Summary: Après une rencontre avec Sonic et Eggman, le médecin envoie le hérisson dans une autre dimension afin de ne pas nuire à ses projets. Maintenant, Sonic est à Royal Woods et cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé et idée

Salut c'est encore moi Rayman20. Je sais ça fait maintenant 4 mois que je n'avais pas écrit une fanfiction sur Podcast Adventure. Quant au chapitre 3, il arrivera bientôt. Mais en attendant, je vais écrire un deuxième fanfiction avec les Podcast (Gravity Falls, Bienvenu chez les Loud, Phinéas et Ferb et mes youtubeur favori). Comme c'est un nouveau fanfic, l'histoire ne se déroule pas en 2012, mais en 2013. Les personnages de l'univers des tortues ninjas, Tekken, Pyronica, Akuma, Tambry, Moketo, Koretech, Thompson, Pacifiqua, Ghosbuster, Usagi et Batman. Sont absents. Ils sont remplacés par les personnages de Sonic, le chat de Mabel, deux personnages de Podcast 5, Cosmoréve, Farod Game, Octo Lady, Darkspriteangels et Tiger Bleu (l'avatar de Valentin Raffault)

Dans cette première partie, je vais parler du résumé, la seconde les personnages et le dernier mes idées

Résumé :

_Après une rencontre avec Sonic et Eggman, le médecin envoie le hérisson dans une autre dimension afin de ne pas nuire à ses projets. Maintenant, Sonic est à Royal Woods et cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider._

**Les protagonistes et les antagonismes font partie des rencontre des équipe,**

**Les protagonistes**

**SLDI**

**Sonic The Hedgehog : Le hérisson le plus rapide de la planète Mobius. Dans ce fanfic, il affronte son ennemi de toujours, le Dr Eggman. Malheureusement, Eggman utilise un pistolet et l'envoya Sonic dans une autre dimension, à savoir la terre. Quand il rencontre Lincoln pour la première fois, il va aider Sonic à rentrer dans sa dimension. Lincoln dit à Sonic qu'il connait quelqu'un qui va pouvoir aidé Sonic à rentrer chez lui, à savoir Lisa Loud. Lincoln expliqua à Sonic qu'il à dix sœurs. Comme Clyde McBride, Sonic ne s'enfuit pas avec les sœurs de Lincoln, il aime Lynn Loud qu'elle fait du sport, Luan qui fait des blagues, Luna de la musique et Lily la plus mignonne. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle le rat. La seul Loud qui déteste Sonic, c'est la sœur aînée de la famille Loud, à savoir Lori Loud. Il raconta ses aventures à Lincoln, ses sœurs et les autres. Sonic à 15 ans comme dans tous les Sonic.**

**Lincoln Loud : premier ami terrien de Sonic (bien évidement, c'est Chris dans Sonic X) Il fait partie des enfants Loud de dix sœurs. Contrairement dans la série Sonic X, Sonic au lieu de ne pas écouter Lincoln, il lui obéit et se cacha dans la chambre de Lincoln. Ce dernier après avoir menti à ses sœurs, il montra à sa sœur de 4 ans Lisa Loud, qu'elle a quatre ans moins que Tails. Elle utilise l'ADN du hérisson pour l'examiner. Lisa dit à Sonic que ça va prendre une ou deux semaines entières pour l'envoyer dans sa dimension. Contrairement à Chris, Lincoln n'est pas seul. Il à ses dix sœur, ses animaux et ses amis. Les parents de Lincoln sont partie en vacance pendant une semaine. Lincoln à 11 ans.**

**Dipper Pines : Personnage principal de Gravity Falls. Il est le deuxième ami terrien de Sonic. Il a une sœur jumelle Mabel Pines, un chat Sasha et le petit cochon de Mabel Dandinou. Comme dans la série originale, Dipper n'a pas d'amis dans sa ville natale, à savoir Piedmont en Californie. Comme Sonic, il n'a pas peur des sœurs Loud. Bien au contraire, il n'a jamais parlé de ses aventures à Gravity Falls. Il à passer du temps en vacance de printemps, avec Mabel, Dandinou, Sasha, Wendy, Robbie, Alice, Jean, Marc et Squeezie. Dipper à 13 ans.**

**Irving Du Bois : Personnage secondaire de la série Phineas et Ferb, il à passer ses vacance avec son frère Albert et sa mère. Il est amoureux de Mabel Pines. Irving à 12 ans.**

**Jean Christivoirien : Jean Chrsitivoirien à changer depuis Podcast Adventure, il ne dit plus de langage vulgaire. Quand il rencontre Sonic, sa vie va changer. Il le considère comme un frère, un de ses personnages des jeux vidéo préféré, un rival et un ami. Il a des amis en France. Jean est né à Créteil. Une ville où on ne voit pas dans aucun film, série télé et jeux vidéo. Jean à 16 ans.**

**Wendy Corduroy : Wendy Corduroy est de retour dans la Fanfic de Podcast X Sonic The Hedgehog. Comme dans la série Podacast Advenutre, elle amoureuse d'Albert Du Bois. Elle à rencontrer Sonic. Et Sonic était lui aussi amoureux d'elle, mais après, il se mit en couple avec Albert Du Bois comme Ladrien. Wendy à 16 ans.**

**Albert Du Bois : Personnage secondaire de la série Phineas et Ferb, il à passer ses vacance avec son frère Irving et sa mère. Il est amoureux de Wendy Corduroy. Il est intelligent que Lisa et Tails. Albert à 16 ans.**

**Lori Loud : elle l'aîné de la famille Loud. Elle a rencontré Sonic. Elle avait l'intention d'appeler le gouvernement, la police ou les scientifiques, mais son frère et ses sœurs leur dirent de garder le secret. Elle est la seule membre de la famille Loud à haïr Sonic. Lori à 17 ans**

**Les antagonismes**

**Eggman : Dans ce fanfic, Eggman à réussir à envoyer Sonic dans une autre dimension. Bientôt, il va maintenant continuer ses projet pour conquérir la plante Mobius, mais évidemment, Tails, Amy Knuckes, Shadow et Silver aurons besoin des sept émeraude du chaos pour ramener Sonic dans leur monde et arrêter Eggman et ses domination.**

**Zavok : Je suis sûr que comme Lila Rosse et Toffy, il va aller dans une dimension à la place d'Eggman. Car contrairement Eggman, il va tout simplement, tuer, détruire, conquérir, dominer ou capturé les petit animaux de mobius en Bagnicks. Zavok serait pour moi un des méchants de l'histoire des jeux vidéo Sonic**

**? :**

**Les personnages secondaires**

**Miles Tails Prower : Meilleur amis de Sonic. Lui et son ami étaient sur le point d'affronter le scientifique diabolique. Mais au moment, il tira derrière le hérisson afin qui se fait aspiré dans une autre dimension. Tails est partir chercher Knucles et avec Amy, Shadow et Silver, ils vont tous partir à la recherche des émeraudes du Chaos pour ramener Sonic dans leur mon et d'arrêter Eggman et ses domination. Tails à 8 ans quatre ans plus que Lisa Loud.**

**Amy Rose : Elle une hérissonne ravissante. Dans ce fanfic, elle aide Tails Kuncles, Shadow et Silver à trouver les sept émeraudes du Chaos pour ramener Sonic dans leur monde arrêter Eggman et ses dominations. Elle a 12 ans.**

**Knuckles The Echidné : Il le gardien du master emerald de Angel Island. Quand Tails est arrivé dans son ile, il lui explique qu'Eggman à envoyer Sonic dans une autre dimension. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow et Silver, ils vont tous partir à la recherche des émeraudes du Chaos pour ramener Sonic dans leur monde arrêter Eggman et ses dominations. Kuncles à 16 ans.**

**Shadow The Hedgehog : C'est un hérisson âgé de 65 ans (même si il est un jeune hérisson) il y à cinquante ans, il avait 15 ans. Comme Sonic. Il aide les amis de Sonic à ramener ce dernier à Mobius.**

**Silver The Hedgehog : Silver est hérisson venant du future. Dans Sonic 2006 (le pire jeu de Sonic) il était son ennemis en pensent que Sonic était le cœur d'Iblis. Mais grâce à Shadow, il tourner la page. Il va maintenant sauver Sonic. Il a 14 ans.**

**Alice : Elle est la petite amie de Jean Christivoirien. Quand elle était petite, lors de la saint-valentin, tout le monde se moquer de Jean car, il n'avait rien écrit et qu'il n'avait pas de trouver de valentine. Alors pour le consoler, il avait fait une carte de saint-valentin pour lui. Elle a 14 ans.**

**Lucas Squeezie : Il est le youtubeur le plus célèbre (Jean le déteste). Tout le monde l'adore, Marc y comprit. Depuis ses vacances de printemps, Lucas fait la rencontre de Sonic. Une des sœurs de Lincoln est amoureuse de lui. Il a 17 ans dans ce fanfic.**

**Marc Christivoirien : C'est le petit frère de Jean. Il a 14 ans. Quand il rencontre Sonic, il se fiche complétement de lui. Il se lit amitié avec lui quand même, avec Dipper et Lincoln. Il a aussi une petite amie durant les vacances de printemps d'été, Lynn Loud**

**Robbie Valentino : Il était un ancien ennemi de Dipper (celui-ci est amoureux de Wendy), maintenant il est amoureux de Tambry. Il a 17 ans**

**Dark Jean : C'est un clone maléfique. Il a le même âge que l'original. Dark Jean travail pour le gouvernement, il avait une mission de surveiller la famille Doofenshmirtz. Il a une petite copine américaine du nom de Dana. Il ne rencontre pas Sonic avant les chapitres 4 ou 5.**

**Jonathan Christivoirien : c'est le coussin de Jean. Il a toujours 17 ans, mais après, il va devenir un jeune adulte de 18 ans. Il a Birgitte sa petite amie. Il est fan de Mr Grimm et Dante (DMC). Comme dark Jean, il ne rencontrera pas Sonic avant les chapitres 4 ou 5.**

**Mabel Pines : Elle la sœur de Dipper. Après la fin de la série Gravity Falls, elle et Dipper rentrèrent chez eux avec Dandinou. Ses parent acceptèrent de garder son p'tit. Pendant les vacances du printemps, elle se fait des nouveaux amis. Quand elle rencontre Sonic, elle et lui son amoureux. Il n'aime pas Irving Du Bois. Elle a 13 ans**

**Dana : Elle la petite amie de Dark Jean et aussi une des amis de Vanessa. Elle fait partie des filles gothique (même si elle n'a pas habit gotique) elle a le même âge que Dark Jean.**

**Birgitte : Elle gothique est amoureuse de Jonathan. Elle a 16 ans. C'est la copine de Vanessa. Dans le chapitre 3, elle rencontre Jean. Ils ont faille s'embrasser sur la bouche quand Alice est apparue devant eux,**

**Leni Loud : Leni est la seconde grande sœur de Lincoln elle a peur des araignées (Squeezie et Kirb y compris) quand elle rentre de la chambre de sa sœur Lisa, elle pensait que Sonic était un rat géant bleu. Elle est amoureuse de Squeeize. Elle a 16 ans**

**Luna Loud : Troisième grande sœur de Lincoln. Elle est une lesbienne. Contrairement dans la série Podcast Adventure, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Robbie. Quand elle rencontre Sonic, elle était impressionnait. Sonic lui-même adoré ses musiques y compris quand elle chante. Elle a 15 ans**

**Luan Loud : quatrième grande sœur de Lincoln, elle fait des blagues. Sonic, Mabel, Irving et Dipper adore ses blague. Sonic lui explique qu'elle n'est pas la seule à faire des blagues. Quand elle fait des trucs drôles, elle gémit son frère et ses sœurs comme dans la série. Elle amoureuse de Marc (bien que celui-ci aime Lynn). Elle à 14 ans**

**Lynn Loud : dernière grande sœur de Lincoln, elle sportif. Elle est amoureuse de Marc. Elle considère Sonic comme un rival car, elle n'avait jamais rivalisé des montres dans une activité de sportif. Lynn à 13 ans.**

**Lucy Loud : elle la sœur la plus âgé de 8 ans. Elle fait peur aux autres quand elle apparaît de nul pars. Elle est similaire à Shadow. Sauf que elle, elle n'a pas besoin de la téléportation, ni des émeraude du chaos (bien qui y a pas d'émeraude du chaos dans le monde de Lincoln).**

**Lola Loud : elle la sœur jumelle de Lana et la petite sœur de Lincoln. Elles ont tous les deux 6 ans. Quand elle voie Sonic, elle lui demande de partir. Si Sonic le fait, des gens dans la rue ne vont pas comprendre (y compris Mr Grouse). **

**Lana Loud :** **elle la sœur jumelle de Lola et la petite sœur de Lincoln. Elles ont tous les deux 6 ans. Quand elle rencontre Sonic, elle pense que Sonic est un animal de compagne et elle veut le garder comme un chien. Mais son frère lui dit qu'il va retourner chez lui.**

**Lisa Loud : elle à 4 ans. Quatre ans moins que Tails. Elle une scientifique est intelligente. Elle fait une expérience sur Sonic, car, elle n'avait jamais vue une créature venant d'une autre dimension ou de planète.**

**Lily Loud : elle la plus mignon et la dernier petit sœur de la famille Loud. C'est un bébé de 1 an. Sonic, Mabel et Irving l'adore. Quand Lily vois Sonic elle n'avait jamais vue une créature géant au paravent alors elle prononça « Onic ».**

**Heinz Doofenshmirtz : Scientifique diabolique de la série Phineas et Ferb, il est en vacance pour commencer ses projets conquête des trois états. Comme Eggman, il est quelqu'un de cruelle. On peut considérer que Doofenshmirtz est un scientifique diabolique sur la planète terre qui veux conquérir les trois états, mais pas le monde entier. L'âge de Doofenshmirtz reste inconnu. Il a une famille. Une femme divorcée et une fille de 16 ans**

**Charlène Doofenshmirtz : elles la femme de Heinz, ils ne sont jamais mariées. Elle en vacance avec son ex-mari et sa fille. L'âge de Charlène Doofenshmirtz reste inconnu.**

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz : elle est la fille de du scientifique diabolique et de Charlène. Elle veut montrer à sa mère que son père et méchant. Elle a deux amis qu'elle veut emmener en vacance, à savoir Dana Birgitte. Elle se méfie de Dark Jean. Vanessa à 16 ans, comme Dark Jean.**

**Bobby Santiago : il apparait dans le chapitre 3. Il a le même âge que Lori. Cette dernière est amoureuse de lui. Il demanda à Lori qui était Sonic. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention que son petit amis rencontre Sonic, alors, elle menta à ce dernier que Sonic était un humain.**

**Ronnie Anne Santiago : Elle la petite sœur de Bobby. Elle a le même âge que Lincoln. On ne sait pas si elle rencontre Sonic dans les chapitres 4 ou 5**

**Clyde McBride : Il est le meilleur ami de Lincoln et il a le même âge que lui. Dans le chapitre 4, il va sans nul doute rencontrer Sonic, car comme lui, Dipper, Jean, Marc, Irving, Albert, Robbie et Lucas, ils n'ont pas peur des sœurs de Lincoln. Comme dans la série, elle amoureux de Lori.**

**Autres**

**Orbot et Cubot :**

**Zazz :**

**Zomom :**

**Maître Zik :**

**Zeena :**

**Zor :**

**Fang the Sniper :**

**Thomas KirbendoWorld :**

**Jésus (Mousse) Ramirez :**

**Miri :**

**Mélody :**

**Dandinou :**

**Sasha :**

**Charles :**

**Alison :**

**Lynn Sr Loud :**

**Rita Loud :**

**L'idée de cette fanfic est difficile à expliquer. Par exemple dans la VO, Luna Loud est le seul personnage doublé par la même actrice qui a doublé Sticks dan Sonic Boom. Alors que dans la VF, on retrouve quelque doubleur qui on doublés les personnages de l'univers de Sonic. Par exemple Luna (Sonia la sœur de Sonic) Lynn Sr et Mr Grouse (Victor le crocodile et le chef de l'équipe Chaotix) et Albert (Zazz dans Sonic Lost World). Et je me suis dit et si Lincoln a déjà rencontrer Sonic tout seul dans son monde. Cela va me permettre de le cacher sans que ses sœurs le vois, mais après, ils vont le découvrir. Comme dans Sonic X et Sonic Boom, ce seras une fanfiction drôle, triste et d'action. Tout d'abord, à la place d'Eggman, ça sera Zavok (sans ses congénères), qui va aller dans le monde de Lincoln. Après ça ce sera au tour de Tails, Amy, Kunckles, Shadow et Silver qui vont dans le monde de Lincoln (ou pas) parce que Lori, en voyant les amis de Sonic, sera jalouse de les voir dans leur monde. Bien que Squeezie et Kirbendo ne connaissent pas Gravity, Falls et Bienvenue chez les Loud, je vais les ajouter comme dans Podcast Adventure.**

**Contrairement à Podcast Adventure, c'est une fanfic tout publiques.**

**J'ajouterais des relations entre les personnages comme Sonibel, Marcuan, Albdy, Jeanice, Squeenie, Marynn etc.**

**Après cette aventure, il y aura un Sequel auquel Sonic retourne dans le monde de Lincoln avec ses amis pour les vacances de la toussaint.**

**Et pour la toute première fois, ce fanfic sera aussi diffusé au JPN (bien sûr il y pas de doublage japonaise dans la série Bienvenu chez les Loud). Mais dans Podcast Adventure les doublages JPN vont être disponible dans l'arc 6.**

**Si vous aviez d'autres question, n'hésitez pas m'envoyé en commentaire ça me fais plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Podcast X Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapitre 1**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires, sauf Jean, Alice et Marc.**

Au XXIIIe siècle sur une planète lointaine vivait une planète plus cool que notre planète, Mobius. Mais hélas, cette histoire va être trop cour sur cette planète

* * *

C'était une journée agréable et calme à Green Hill. Les petits animaux ne font que passer leurs affaires, profitant du soleil jaune et de l'air frais. Puis, de nulle part, une fraise bleue passa devant eux. Ils savaient tous qui c'était. Ils se tournent tous vers leur héros en passant.

Puis la fraise bleue s'arrête. Ce n'était autre que Sonic le hérisson. Il a ensuite regardé sa montre de communication pour voir son meilleur ami Tails le renard.

« Hé Sonic, tu es là ? » demanda Tails à son meilleur ami.

« Ouais. Il y a... des coutures vides... » Répondit Sonic. Tails semble confus.

« Vide ? C'est étrange ... selon cela, il devrait y avoir- » Avant que le renard puisse continuer, Sonic peut voir quelque chose au loin.

« Attends ... je pense que je vois quelque chose. » dit Sonic.

« Fais attention Sonic, ça pourrait être un piège- » Tails fut à nouveau interrompu.

« Ne t'inquiétez Tails, je suis sûr que c'est juste- » Puis statique arrivait de la montre Tails.

« Allô ? Sonic ? » Dit Tails, espérant que Sonic répond. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

* * *

« Oh génial. Encore Toi ? » Déclara Sonic que son plus grand méchant flottait sur son véhicule.

« Eh bien bonjour, Sonic. On se revoit ! » Dit Eggman. « Et cette fois, ce sera notre dernière rencontre ! » ajouta Le docteur. Sonic s'est alors moqué à ce dernier.

« Sérieusement, encore ? Tu sais que bientôt, tu vas être toast ! Ou cassé. Comme un œuf... » Dit Sonic, essayant de faire sa petite séance de punition.

« Oh, j'ai peur que tu ailles du pain grillé ! » dit Eggman avec un sourire narquois. « Comme tu ruines toujours mes plans, j'ai créé quelque chose qui mettra fin à tes actes héroïques ! » ajouta-il.

« Psh, s'il te plait ! Je vais juste le détruire en quelques secondes ! C'est le pire, crane d'œuf ! » Répondit Sonic a avec un sourire. Eggman sortit alors un énorme pistolet, visant le hérisson. « Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un autre de tes jouets ? » Demanda Il.

« Un jouet TRES spécial... » Répondit le médecin. Alors, il tira une mine terrestre sur Sonic. Puis un énorme portail était ouvert, aspirant Sonic.

« Woah, qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » demanda Sonic en état de choc. Il essaie de s'enfuir, mais la force du portail était trop forte. Il a ensuite été aspiré dans le portail, comme il se ferme.

« Hahahaha! Au revoir, Sonic. Pour toujours ! » Ria Eggman. « Maintenant que ce hérisson est hors de portée, Mobius sera à moi! Sans lui, ses amis n'auront d'autre choix que de s'incliner devant moi ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant une fois de plus.

Sonic le hérisson, héros de Mobius n'est plus

* * *

À l'intérieur du portail...

Sonic volait dans l'espace et le temps pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une ouverture devant lui. Il ferme les yeux, car il peut dire que ce sera une chute difficile.

* * *

Dans le parc Royal Woods...

C'était aussi une belle journée à Royal Woods, au Michigan. Dans le parc, il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Puis un portail est apparu à quelques mètres du sol. Ensuite, Sonic est sorti du portail et a atterri dans le lac. Comme il ne sait pas nager, Sonic trouva un moyen de sortir de l'eau, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Dans le parc, deux garçons deux garçons marchant vers le lac et s'assois vers un banc pour discutait. Les deux garçons sont Lincoln Loud et Clyde Mcbride. Ils sont rentrés chez eux de l'école.

« Enfin les vacances de printemps sont là ! » dit Clyde, en jetant ses bras en l'air.

« C'est vrai ! » répondit Lincoln à son meilleur ami. « Alors, tu veux sortir plus tard ? Fais quelque chose peut-être ? » Il a demandé.

« Bien sûr! Mais, rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » Demanda Clyde à Lincoln. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se souvient de l'époque où lui et Clyde essayaient de rendre leurs vacances amusantes jusqu'à ce que l'école revienne. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ils le pensaient. Mais c'était amusant, bien que Lincoln ait été attaqué par un perroquet.

« Ouais ... ne recommençons pas ... » répondit Lincoln.

« Eh bien, essayez de penser à quelque chose et je serai prêt ! » dit Clyde joyeusement.

"Cool! A plus tard, mec. Je promets d'aider Lola avec quelque chose." Dit Lincoln en agitant la main tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison.

« On se voit là-bas ! » répondit Clyde, marchant dans l'autre sens.

Lincoln marcha devant la sortie pour aller chez lui, mais il vit des canards voler, car ils ont peur d quelque chose sous l'eau. Lincoln alla voir ce que c'est.

* * *

Sur l'autre banc en face de Lincoln, six, adolescents, un enfant et trois filles discutaient à propos de leur aventure à Gravity Falls. Les deux ados qui virent à Gravity Falls son Wendy Corduroy et Robbie Valentino, quant à leurs deux amis son Dipper et Mabel Pines. Eux ils virent en Californie, les quatre à adolescents son Jean et Marc Christivoirien, Alice, Lucas Squeezie (mais tout le monde l'appelle Squeezie) et Albert et son petit frère Irving.

« Dites les gars, ça vous dirait que ce soir, on se baigner dans le lac ? » demanda Wendy aux autres.

« J'sais pas trop, Wendy » dit Dipper « il y a des règle dans cette ville, et puis comme tu le sais, il est interdit de se baigner dans le lac.

« Sinon il y a d'autre activité comme : l'arcade, le centre commercial, une pizzeria et une piscine si tu veux baigner » dit Jean.

Tandis que les autres discutèrent de leur activité de ce soir, Albert virent un petit garçon avec des cheveux blanc, un t-shirt orange, pantalon bleu et des baskets. C'était Lincoln. Il regarda quelque chose dans le lac. Albert s'approcha de ce dernier

* * *

Alors qu'Albert approcha du petit garçon, les autres continuèrent à discutaient.

« Hé petit » dit Albert « qu'est ce tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

« Non, mais je vis quelque chose au fond du lac, ça ressemble à… quelque chose de bleu » dit Lincoln.

« Tu sais qu'il est interdit de se baigner dans le lac petit gars »

Jean marcha devant Albert « Al, il faut qu'on trouve une activité pour ce soir, pourquoi pas une soirée pyjama ou… » Il regarda un petit vieux « hé, mais tu discutes avec une personne âgé »

Robbie et les autres suivirent Jean. Mais ils virent un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Tient c'est qui ce petit garçon pourquoi il a des cheveux blanc ? » demanda Wendy.

« Arrêtez de dire que je suis vieux et de mes cheveux ! » cria Lincoln.

« Désolé, elle ne sait pas parler pour toi, elle pensait que tu es un vieux lutin, je m'appelle Mabel, Mabel Pines » dit Mabel « et voici mon frère Dipper, la fille qui t'a dit vieux monsieur c'est Wendy »

« Moi c'est Robbie Stacy Valentino, mais tu peux m'appelle Robbie Valentino » dit Robbie.

« Moi c'est Jean, Jean Christivoirien et voici mon frère Marc, et ma copine Alice » dit Jean.

« Je suis Albert Du Bois et lui c'est mon frère Irving » dit Albert.

« Moi c'est Lucas Squeezie, mais tu peux aussi appelle Squeezie » dit Lucas

« Et toi tu es » dit Mabel à Lincoln.

« Lincoln, Lincoln Loud » dit le petit garçon.

Wouah… tu as le même nom d'Abraham Lincoln » dit Albert.

« Ouais, c'est mes parent qu'ils mon donner ce nom et… » Il s'arrêta de parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne parler plus ? » demanda Mabel.

« Je ne peux pas en parler » dit Lincoln « j'ai peur de parler de quelque chose ou de ma famille (je ne peux pas leur dirent que j'ai dix sœurs) pensa Lincoln « et sinon, vous pouvez me dirent ce que vous faites ici ? »

« On passe des vacances de printemps avec nos amis… » Jean se fait frapper la nuque par Wendy.

« Il voulait dirent qu'on passe des vacances de printemps avec nos moniteur » Jean frappa la nuque de Wendy.

_« Tu ne penses pas que Kirb et Mousse son pas de moniteur, idiote » _chuchota Jean.

« Les gars, au lieu de parler de maison ou de famille, qui veut ce baigné dans le lac ? » Demanda Dipper. Les autres, envoyant l'idée de Dipper, pensaient que c'était une mauvaise idée « très bien, moi je vais nager » Dipper nagea dans le lac.

« Dipper, non ! » Cria Wendy.

Mais trop tard, Dipper et plonger dans le lac.

* * *

Au fond du lac, Dipper vit une créature qui ressemble à un hérisson, il était bleu, il portait des gans, des chaussures et il était inconscient. Il prit sa main et il remonte à la surface.

Wendy était très inquiète pour son petit pote « t'aurais dû te faire tuer par des crocodiles » dit Wendy.

Wendy » dit Jean « il y a pas de crocodile à Royal Woods »

« Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cette créature qui ressemble au hérisson ? »

« Il faut qu'on le ramené chez moi » dit Lincoln.

Les autres hanchèrent leur tête et il ramena Sonic chez les Loud.

* * *

De retour à Mobius, à Angel Island ...

Dans la forêt actuelle, Knuckles était là pour protéger le Master Emerald (comme d'habitude…) Il dormait contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix de familier.

« Knuckles, Knuckles ! » cria Tails à son ami pour l'aide. L'échidné s'est alors réveillé pour voir Tails devant lui avec un regard inquiet.

« Woah, Tails ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe i? » Knuckles a demandé.

« Quelque chose de mal est arrivé avec Sonic ! » répondit Tails. Les articulations ont alors soupiré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera de retour dans une seconde » dit Knucles. Quelques secondes passèrent. "Une seconde ouah... » Ajouta-t-il. Silence.

« Hmm, bizarre. Quand était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? » Demanda L'échidné.

« Eh bien, j'étais sur mon ordinateur quand il n'a pas répondu. Et j'ai vu Eggman était là avec lui ! » Tails a répondu. Les articulations sautent alors sur ses pieds.

« Quoi Lui encore !? Qu'a-t-il fait à Sonic ? » Demanda-Il.

« Selon ce que j'ai vu, il utilise un pistolet de téléportation pour envoyer Sonic ailleurs ! » expliqua Tails

« C'est mauvais ... allez, on doit voir ce qu'il a fait avec Sonic ! » répondit Knuckles.

« Bien, allons-y ! » dit Le renard. Tous deux étaient partis à la chercher de leur ennemi et lui poser des questions.

* * *

De retour au Royal Woods …

Les enfants arrivèrent devant la maison de Lincoln. Lincoln ouvrit la porte « D'accord, je suppose que mes parents arrivent en retard... » Dit Lincoln. « Eh Bien, bienvenue à la maison des Loud, mes nouveau amis ! »

Les autres entrèrent de la maison. Robbie posa Sonic sur le canapé « On va dans la salle à manger pour trouver de quoi lui grignoté » dit Robbie.

« Je peux venir ? » Demanda Lincoln.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas » dit Wendy à Lincoln.

Lincoln et les ados allèrent dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi trouver à manger au hérisson bleu. Tandis qu'Irving, Dipper, Marc et Mabel regardèrent Sonic pour voir s'il se réveille.

* * *

Après quelque minute, Sonic se réveilla « Ou… ou suis-je » demanda le hérisson.

« Ah tien salut, tes réveiller » dit Dipper.

Mais Sonic, se méfie de Marc, Mabel, Irving et Dipper « (ses créatures ressemble au docteur Eggman) » pensa Sonic

« Ecoute, on ta trouver devant le lac, alors j'ai décidé de te sauver et on ta ramener dans la maison d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blanc »

Lincoln et les autres entrèrent devant le salon et ils virent que Sonic était debout devant Dipper, Mabel Irving et Marc.

« Tien salut, tu es enfin debout » dit Wendy.

« Alors, tu es quoi au juste ? Un mutant ? Un extraterrestre » demanda Albert à Sonic.

« De quoi-tu parle, créature qui ressemble au docteur Eggman » dit Sonic.

Quand ils entendirent Sonic parler, les autres étaient choquées, sauf Marc, Jean, Alice et Lucas qui sont pour quelque chose.

« Tu peux parler !? » cria Lincoln.

« Je suis ni un mutant, ni un extraterrestre, je suis un hérisson bleu anthropomorphe et je viens d'une autre dimension. Et bien sûr, je parler » répondit Sonic. Les autres étaient encore sous le choc.

« O-ok, Lincoln. Reprends-toi... c'est juste mon imagination. » Dit Le garçon, inspirant et expirant entre les phrases. « Ou peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de l'une des expériences de Lisa ? » ajouta-il. Sonic était confus à ce sujet.

« Hé, à moins que tu es un des créatures venant de Gravity Falls » dit Robbie.

« Euh... non. Je suis réel, petit » répondit Sonic en touchant à nouveau l'épaule de Lincoln. Le garçon repoussa la main de Sonic « et je ne sais pas qui ou c'est quoi Gravity Falls » demanda Sonic à Robbie.

« Ça n-ne peut pas être réel! Je-je sais que c'est toi, Luan ? » Demanda Lincoln à la personne.

« Quoi ? Qui est Luan ? Je suis Sonic le hérisson ! » Répondit Sonic.

« Attends... tu as un nom, hérisson bleu ? » demanda Mabel encore.

« Bien sûr » dit Sonic.

« Mais ... tu marches sur deux jambes ... dit Dipper, stupéfait.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas je -» Avant que Sonic ne finisse, il pensa à quelque chose. « Attendez... les hérissons ne marchent pas sur deux jambes, dans votre univers ? » Demanda-il aux autres.

« Euh... non. Je ne peux pas penser. » Répondit Lincoln. « Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par... « Univers » ? » ajouta-il.

« Huh... peut-être que ce pistolet utilisé par Eggman était un pistolet à portique... » Dit Sonic en essayant de réfléchir à ce qui se passait.

« Quoi ? Eggman ? Un pistolet de portail ? Es-tu ... d'un autre univers? » Demanda Lincoln nouveau à Sonic.

« Ça y ressemble. » répondit Sonic. « Peut-être que c'est une raison pour laquelle vous aviez jamais vu de hérisson parler avant. » ajouta le hérisson.

« Eh bien... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es perdu ? » Interrogea Mabel au hérisson.

« En fait, je le suis. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? » Demanda Sonic. Les autres ont alors commencé à réfléchir.

Mais Lincoln réfléchi « Hmm. Et bien ... J'ai une sœur qui est scientifique. Peut-être qu'elle peut t'aider. » Répondit Lincoln. « Mais il y a encore beaucoup de questions qu'ont à encore à poser. » ajouta-t-Il.

« Bien, d'accord » dit Sonic.

* * *

Après la longue conversation avec Sonic, les autres étaient surpris par tout ça. Dipper commença à le décomposer.

« D'accord, si j'ai bien compris... » Dit Dipper « Tu es amis avec un renard et un échidné d'une autre dimension, et tu as un ennemi nommé Eggman. Et il utilise un dispositif de portail pour t'envoyer coincer dans notre monde ? »

« Ouais, il y a des noms comme Tails et Knuckles au fait. » répondit Sonic « On dirait que le nouveau jouet de crane d'œuf était super efficace. Pour l'instant, je veux dire. »

« Désolé, j'ai oublié mais comment vous appelez » demanda Sonic.

« Je suis Lincoln Loud, ravi de te rencontrer, Sonic. » dit Lincoln

« Moi c'est Dipper Pines et voici ma sœur Mabel » dit Dipper.

« Moi c'est Jean, Jean Christivoirien et lui c'est mon frère Marc. La fille aux cheveux blonde, c'est ma copine Alice » dit Jean.

« Moi c'est Wendy, Wendy Corduroy » dit Wendy.

« Moi c'est Lucas Squeezie et lui c'est Robbie Valentino » dit Lucas.

« Je suis Albert, Albert Du Bois et lui c'est Irving, mon frère » dit Albert à Sonic.

« Je suis ravi de vous reconnaitre, les gars » dit Sonic.

« Alors, tu mentionne que tu as une super vitesse, comme ton nom ? » demandé Lincoln.

« Ils ne m'appellent pas la chose la plus rapide en vie, pour une raison. » répondu Sonic, alors qu'il courait autour de la maison du garçon à grande vitesse. Lincoln a été très choqué. Dipper furent impressionner, Wendy était nerveuse. Ensuite, le hérisson s'arrête devant eux.

« Woah, c'est génial ! » répondu Lincoln. « Combien de temps as-tu eu ce pouvoir ? » demanda-t-Il à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je viens de naître comme ça. » Dit Sonic, haussé les épaules.

« Ben dit donc, c'est mieux que n'importe quelle bande dessinée ou film que j'ai jamais vu ! » dit Lincoln. « De toute façon, tu as dit que tu devais rentrer chez toi, non ? » demanda le garçon à nouveau.

« Ouais, qui sait ce que fait Eggman chez Mobius. » répondit Sonic. « Et Tails doit être inquiet ... » ajouta-t-il.

« Eh bien peut-être que ma sœur, Lisa, peut t'aider. Elle fait des choses folles tout le temps. » Dit Lincoln au hérisson. « Cependant, elle va paniquer en voyant un hérisson qui parle. Surtout Lana. » Ajouta Il, sachant que sa sœur de garçon manqué deviendrait folle en voyant Sonic.

« Et sinon on à notre grand-oncle qui et aussi un étudiant » dit Dipper « son nom est oncle Ford » il s'arrêta de parler « mais… il est parti à la mer avec mon deuxième grand-oncle. On appelle oncle Stand »

« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Je traite avec des fous tout le temps » dit Sonic à Dipper et il se retourna vers Lincoln « Au fait, combien de frères et sœurs tu as ? » demanda-Il.

« Ouais c'est vrai ta pas parlé de ta famille, Lincoln. On voudrait savoir combien tu as de frère et de sœurs » demanda Wendy.

« Cela peut paraître fou, mais j'ai dix sœurs. » répondit Lincoln. La mâchoire de Sonic était grande ouverte à cela. Les autres était sur le choque, sauf Jean, Alice et Marc.

« Tu as dix sœurs !? » cria Sonic Lincoln acquiesça. « Bon sang, comment peux-tu supportes ça ? » demanda encore.

« C'est rien ça, dix sœur ça fait pas mal » dit Jean « d'ailleurs toi Sonic, tu as une sœur qui se nomme Sonia »

« C'est de pire en pire, Jean » dit Squeezie.

« Jean a dit aussi qu'il avait une petite sœur et grand frère » dit Alice.

« Sans compté les trois frères de Wendy » dit Robbie « dis-nous, Lincoln comment peux-tu vivre avec tes dix sœurs ?

« Eh bien, quand vous vivez dans une famille grande comme la mienne, vous apprendrez à vous adapter. » répondit Lincoln avec un doux sourire. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Elles sont vraiment sympas, quand le hérisson bleu habituera avec eux. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appellera la police contre Sonic. » Ajouta Lincoln.

« Tu as raison. Je dois déjà supporter une fille crétoise, de retour chez moi. » Dit Sonic encore une fois, faisant référence à un hérisson rose qui a le béguin pour lui.

« Eh bien, aucun d'entre eux ne sera à la maison pendant un moment, alors je suppose que tu peux faire une petite pause. » dit Lincoln.

« Encore une question, quels sont les noms de tes sœurs ? » demanda Sonic.

« Du plus ancien au plus jeune: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa et Lily. » répondit Lincoln.

« Wow, c'est beaucoup de noms dont je dois me souvenir. » dit Sonic.

« Eh bien, cela rend mon travail beaucoup plus facile. » Dit Sonic, alors qu'il scrutait l'endroit. « Belle maison, au fait. » Dit-il à nouveau.

« Merci! Eh bien, mets-toi à l'aise et j'essaierai de penser à un plan pour mes sœurs. » Répondit Lincoln « J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux ne paniquera autant... » Pensa le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Bien sûr... tu n'as pas de chili dog, par chance ? Je suis sur le point de manquer de carburant » dit Sonic alors qu'il avait faim.

« Hmm... peut-être. Reste juste ici, et je verrai ce que je peux avoir » Lincoln répondit en allant à la cuisine.

« On te sui, Lincoln » dit Wendy. Et ces derniers le suivirent devant la cuisine avec les autres, sauf, Dipper, Marc, Mabel et Irving.

Sonic s'est ensuite assis sur le canapé de la famille, pensant à ce qui se passait chez lui.

« Quand je reverrai ce crane d'œuf, je le briserai la semaine prochaine! » Pensa Sonic avec colère. Cependant, il était content que quelqu'un veuille le ramener à Mobius.

« Cet Eggman me dit Sonic, est moins méchant que Bill Crypto et plus diabolique que Gédéon » pensa Dipper.

« Dit Sonic » dit Mabel.

« Oui, Mabel »

« Dans ton monde, tu as des petit écureuil ? »

« Oui il en a des tonne d'écureuil de tous les couleur »

« Cool, j'ai deux animaux de compagnie chez moi, enfin chez mes deux moniteur »

« Tu as deux animaux mignon, comment ils s'appellent ? » demanda Irving.

« J'ai un cochon qui se nomme Dandinou et un chaton qui s'appelle Sasha » dit Mabel.

« Ouah… dans votre dimension, tous les animaux sont compagnies ? » demanda Sonic.

« Il y en a qu'ils sont, d'autres pas. Par exemple Dandinou, n'est pas un animal de compagnie » dit Dipper « mais Mabel, le considèrent tel comme son animal de compagnie, même Sasha, notre chaton. Mabel a dit que lui et Dandinou sont ami depuis des mois »

« Aaahhh »

* * *

Ensuite, le hérisson entend un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il a regarda par la fenêtre pour voir une camionnette qui conduisait puis s'est arrêté devant le garage.

« Hé c'est quoi cette camionnette ? » Demanda Mabel,

Dans la cuisine, Lincoln trouva s'il y avait des chili dogs dans le frigo, mais il ne trouve pas.

« Euh, hé Lincoln ? Ce véhicule est-il supposé aller là-bas ? » Demanda Sonic. Lincoln est sorti de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses yeux se sont élargis.

« Oh non ! » Lincoln a répondu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'oh non' ? » Sonic a encore demandé.

« C'est ma camionnette de famille ! » répondit Le garçon. La bouche de Sonic s'est alors élargie.

« Ce n'est pas bon! Y a-t-il des endroits où je peux me cacher ? » Sonic a demandé à son nouvel ami.

« Va dans ma chambre, il faut monte les escaliers et à droite ! » répondit Lincoln. « Je vais essayer de les bloquer ! » Il ajouta.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! » dit Sonic, en courant dans les escaliers et dans la chambre de Lincoln.

« Attends ... c'est sa chambre ? On dirait un placard… » Pensait Le flou bleu, puisque la chambre de Lincoln est un placard. Des questions plus tard, il a juste besoin de rester dans le signal de Lincoln.

* * *

De retour à l'endroit où Lincoln est, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur les sœurs de Lincoln.

« Salut les filles ! » Lincoln a dit, un peu nerveux.

« Salut Lincoln ! » dirent ses filles. Luna a alors vu son frère adoucir un peu.

« Euh, Lincoln ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Luna.

« Oh moi ? Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai Juste un peu chaud, c'est tout ... » répondit Lincoln en essuyant la sueur de sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que 62 degrés, là-bas. » Demanda Lynn également.

« J'ai couru tout le chemin ici. » répondit Le garçon.

« Pourquoi...? » demanda Lola, devenant un peu méfiant par cela.

"Eh bien ... je viens de recevoir ce nouveau jeu vidéo et je veux vraiment y jouer." menta Lincoln, en espérant que ses sœurs recevront le message.

« Hm, d'accord ok alors frèreo. » Lori a dit. "Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas mentir. » Ajoute-t-Elle a.

« Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que je dois mentir ? » Lincoln a répondu.

« Il y a quelques raisons pour lesquelles, comme le moment où- » Lisa était sur le point de finir, mais son frère aîné l'a coupée.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne mens pas. Promis ... » dit encore le garçon.

« Très bien alors. » répondit Lisa, elle et les autres filles sont allées là-bas avec les affaires. Lincoln soupira alors, tranquillement.

Jean et les autres marchèrent devant les sœurs de Lincoln « vous est les sœurs de Lincoln, je présume » dit Jean.

« Et vous êtes qui vous ? » demanda Lori.

« Des amis de votre frère »

« Quoi ?! Mais j'ai jamais dit que vous est mes amis » dit Lincoln.

« Très bien » dit Lola.

* * *

'Ok, maintenant il faut juste qu'on aille à Sonic, et plus tard, parle de lui à Lisa. Il y a mes vacances… »

Mais Jean lui coupa la parole : « ils sont plus bizarres que je le pensais. Elles sont encore plus méchantes qu'Eggman, Bowser, Cortex ou Barbe-Tranchante, sauf la petite dernière, Lily » dit Jean.

« J'aurais aimé avoir dix sœurs zombies dans le cimetière de gravity falls » dit Robbie.

« Dites, les amis, on n'a pas oublié d'aller voir Sonic ? » demanda Wendy

« Oh non, tu as raison Wendy, il faut faire vite avant qu'une de mais sœurs le découvrent » pensa sarcastiquement Lincoln en se rendant dans sa chambre avec Dipper, Wendy et les autres et en voyant que Sonic était là. Il ferme ensuite la porte.

* * *

« D'accord, maintenant nous devons savoir comment t'interconnecter avec Lisa. » dit Lincoln à Sonic.

« Eh, je ne suis pas bon en matière de présentation, mais si cela signifie de rentrer chez moi, je le suis » répondit Sonic. « Alors, quel âge a ta sœur, Lisa ? » demanda-t-Il.

« Quatre ans » répondit Lincoln, tandis que Sonic le regarde avec un sourcil levé.

« Une gamine de quatre ans ? Eh bien, encore une fois, Tails est un gamin, mais plus vieux que ça. » Dit le hérisson.

« Nous sommes devenus confus depuis sa naissance. Elle a même un doctorat ». Répondit Le garçon. « Je sais, ça a l'air fou. Mais si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est bien elle. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je peux prendre mes chances. » dit Sonic en haussa les épaules.

« Je vois même si elle voit Sonic, elle va pas… » Mais jean se fait frapper la nuque par Wendy.

« Tu la ferme » dit Wendy.

« De toute façon, restez ici avec Sonic, je reviens. » dit Lincoln en quittant la pièce. Il se dirige alors vers la chambre de Lisa et Lily, alors qu'il frappe à leur porte.

* * *

« Vous pouvez entrer ! » dit Lisa, derrière la porte que son frère est entré. « Salutations, frère unité. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Demanda Elle.

« Hé Lisa, j'ai juste besoin de te parler. Ce sera rapide. » Dit Lincoln.

« Si c'est le cas, d'accord alors » répondit Lisa a en marchant vers son frère aîné. « Alors, de quoi tu veux parler ? » demanda Lisa à nouveau.

« Ok, eh bien... par quoi je commence ? » Dit Lincoln en se grattant le menton. Il chercha une bonne façon de le dire « alors... Je rentrais chez moi après que Clyde et moi parlions. Nous nous sommes ensuite mis en route et... j'ai vu quelque chose ou... quelqu'un d'intéressant. » Répondit Lincoln a

« Hmm... dis-moi plus... » dit Lisa, devenant un peu curieuse.

« Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire, mais... j'ai vu un hérisson qui parle, debout sur deux jambes... » Dit Lincoln, espérant que sa petite sœur en aurait eu l'idée. Ensuite, Lisa a commencé à rire si fort qu'elle est tombée au sol. Très rare de la voir comme ça.

« O-Oh, Lincoln. Pauvre, Lincoln innocent." répondu Lisa a en terminant son petit épisode. « Dans les cheveux d'Einstein, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu vois ça ? » ajoute-t-elle.

« Je suis sérieux! Regarde, je vais te montrer. » Dit Lincoln, il est allé dans sa chambre et a dit à Sonic de venir le suivre.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Lincoln, Jean parla à Sonic « tu sais, j'ai deux jeux chez moi » dit Jean « je veux dire, j'ai deux jeux de tes aventures sur PS3 »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est une PS3 ? » demanda Sonic.

« Une console de jeux vidéo » dit Marc.

« Mon frère joue à des jeux violent, mature et vulgaire, comme Call of duty et GTA » dit Jean.

Wendy et Alice parle de Lincoln « je trouve que ce Lincoln est mignon » dit Alice.

« Ouais, tout compte fait, il est trop gentil. On dirait Mabel » ajouta Wendy

(Flashback)

Dans la cuisine, Wendy et Alice regardèrent Lincoln. Cette dénièrent s'approcha de lui « dit Lincoln » dit Alice « tu as faim ? »

« Oui, je veux bien des fruits s'il te plait » répondit Lincoln à Alice

« Hop pop, pop laisse je m'occupe » dit Wendy.

Fin du flashback

* * *

Le garçon s'assurait que le coût était clair, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de ses petites sœurs. « Lisa, voici Sonic. Sonic le hérisson. » Dit-il à nouveau.

En ce moment même, le cerveau de la petite fille explosa alors qu'elle voyait un homme hérisson avec des gants blancs, des chaussures rouges et qu'il était presque grand comme Lincoln.

« Euh ... hé là, petite. » dit Sonic, l'air mal à l'aise. « Euh, Lincoln m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et- » Avant que le flou bleu puisse continuer, Lisa a vite compris.

« Douce mère de la découverte ! » Lisa a crié, sous le choc. « Un hérisson parlant, ressemblant à un homme, à deux pieds !? » répéta Le petit génie.

« Ouais, ça me va bien ... » répondit Sonic en mettant sa main derrière sa tête.

« Lincoln, comment as-tu trouvé cette découverte dans le monde ? » demanda Lisa a, toujours sous le choc.

« D'accord, je te le dis. Calme-toi et assieds-toi. Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps... » Répondit Lincoln en posant sa main sur son épaule de petites sœurs.

« Pour nous deux... » Répondit Sonic. Ce sera un moment, pas quelque chose que le hérisson aime faire, mais il devait rentrer chez lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_**A suivre**_

**Merci à tous d'avoir lue cette fanfic, on se retrouve en 2020 pour la suite.**

**J'ai un peu copié la fanfic de LasCasul03 (ce n'est pas ma faute, enfin un peu) sauf que j'ai ajouté deux personnage de Phineas et Ferb, d'autres arriveront bientôt, comme la famille Doofenshmirtz, 4 personnages de gravity falls, les quatre autres arriveront bientôt (Mousse, Mélody, Dandinou et Sasha) Squeezie, et Kirbendo qui arriva dans le chapitre 3.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on aura les amis de Sonic.**

**Une sœur en moins que neuf sœurs qu'elles vont rencontrer Sonic et les Podcast.**


End file.
